Audience measurement of media (e.g., any type of content and/or advertisements such as broadcast television and/or radio, stored audio and/or video played back from a memory such as a digital video recorder or a digital video disc, a webpage, audio and/or video presented (e.g., streamed) via the Internet, a video game, etc.) often involves collection of media identifying information (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), code(s), tuned channel identification information, time of exposure information, etc.). Such audience measurement efforts typically also involve the collection of people data (e.g., user identifier(s), demographic data associated with audience member(s), etc.). The media identifying information and the people data can be combined to generate, for example, media exposure data indicative of amount(s) and/or type(s) of people that were exposed to specific piece(s) of media.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawings) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.